Son Gohan's Diary
by SuperSaiyaman
Summary: This is basically Gohan's biography. Rating might go up. Will be a G/V later.
1. Son Gohan's Diary:Prolouge

Son Gohan's Diary:Prolouge

Who am I? I am Son Gohan. Any one who said I had a good life, doesn't know me.

My life has been filled with more problems than anyone. I've seen more gore in ten years, than any normal person could see in two lifetimes.

Where should I start? To understand my life better, you should know about my father too.

I guess it started at a mountainside in the woods. Their was an old man named Gohan. As you can guess, I was named after him.

One day, Gohan was searching in the woods, when he found a spacepod. Inside he found a child. He decided to name him Goku.

As Goku got older, he showed amazing strength. He started to train in the martial arts. While he trained, he got some pretty amazing teachers. He was even trained by the legendary turtle hermit, Master Roshi!

At some point during this, he met his wife, Chichi. They soon married and had a child. And his name was.......you know it, Gohan.And that was how I came into this world.

(A/N)I got out chapter one! Yeah! Well as usual, please review! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter One:Dear Uncle

Chapter One:Dear Uncle

Disclaimer:I do not own dbz, so don't sue!

(A/N)Thank you for the reviews! This one will be longer than the prolouge!

Well, I'm back! My log today will be about my uncle Radditz. He never was a nice fellow, but he was still my uncle.

It all started at my house when I was about five. My dad said he was going to see some old friends of his.

He put me on his flying cloud as I liked to call it, and I said goodbye to my mom. We were flying out in the middle of the ocean, when I saw a small island.

My dad landed next to all these strange people. I was scared and curios at the same time. All of a sudden they all looked suprised and stared at me.

They talked to my father again and then said hi to me. I knew my dad wouldn't let anyone hurt me, so I waved back.

I don't remember exactly what happened, but I was scared. My dad's normal happy face was suddenly stern.

Some people asked what was wrong. Again, some of the other people started to look stern, and their faces turned toward the ocean.

It was then that I saw a small speck in the distance. It got bigger and bigger, and then it was in front of us.

My eyes slowly focused, and to my suprise, I saw a man just like my dad with longer hair. Everyone gasped and stared at the man.

He started to speak something abouy my dad suposed to destroy this planet or something to the like. He then asked if my dad hit his head when he was younger. My dad replied yes. The strange man scolded him for forgettinghis heritige or something like that.

I then got one of the biggest shocks of my life. The strange man, who said his name was Radditz, said my dad was an alien! My dad fiercly denied it, but all evidence proved it true.

After I heard this, I hugged my dad fiercly. He saw me, and in the blink of an eye, snachted me from my father.

He spoke to my father more and then he took me away. I remember being very scared and I was crying for my dad. He kept telling me to shut up. I was very scared and confused, so I went silent. He threw me into a large ball. I was still very upset, so I cried again.

I looked out the window after a while, and lo and behold, I saw my dad! I called to him, but he didn't seem to hear me. I then started caling him and crying louder and louder.

He still didn't hear me. I kept calling over and over. My dad was dying! All I remember was falling asleep, or something. When I woke up I was with a big green fellow.

He told me my father was dead and I had to train. I was so upset that I started crying! He told me very sternly to be quiet, so I shut up.

He then threw me into a mountain. I fell unconcious I think, and woke up next to a huge crater. The green guy, named Picollo, said I did that.

He said he would teach me to control my powers. I asked how. He said if I could survive in the wilderness, he would train me. He promptly took off. I yelled to him to come back, but it was no use. That was the beginning of one of the biggest turning points in my life.

(A/N)Done! I will try to get the next chapter out by tomorow or the day after! As usual, review! Ja ne!


	3. Alert

If you're wondering what happened to this story, I've decided to convert it to a movie, which will soon be found on my website.(Check my bio.) 


End file.
